10000 Nights Of Thunder
by LunaFritsch
Summary: Após a tormenta dos anos de colégio, Lily e suas melhores amigas, Marlene, Emmeline e Dorcas, agora poderosas e com empregos ligados à moda, reencontram James, Sirius, Remus e Peter, fiéis ao rock e os quais elas tinham pavor. Amor, moda e rock.
1. Chapter 1

**"**_**Seja bela , confiante e poderosa**"__._ Esse era o maior desejo de Lily, Marlene e Emmeline e Dorcas quando tinham apenas onze anos e haviam acabado de se conhecer no colégio.

**"_Pegue quantas mulheres puder, tenha sempre o ego inflado e seja fiel ao rock"_**_._ Promessa feita por James, Sirius, Remus e Peter, conhecidos como Marotos no colégio.

Lily Evans era a típica colegial certinha que todos adoravam. Apesar de não ter vindo de uma família muito abastada, conseguiu se encaixar perfeitamente no colégio, que era apenas para bem dotados e podres de rico. Dona de uma inteligência admirável, a garota sempre esteve à frente de sua turma quando se tratavam de assuntos acadêmicos. Os olhos verdes intensos combinavam perfeitamente com os cabelos ruivos que caíam sobre os ombros com uma leveza invejável. O sorriso, moldado por lábios finos e dentes brancos e brilhantes, era inconfundível. Doce, meiga e afável com todos. Menos com James Potter. Ela achava o garoto repugnante, um verdadeiro tirano sem coração. Porém, na verdade, ele não era nenhum monstro. Vindo de uma família rica, James teve todo o amor que um garoto precisava. Era um verdadeiro palhaço, adorava pregar peças nos outros, porém era uma pessoa boa. Tocava bateria e foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa de formar uma banda com seus três outros amigos. Magro, cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente castanhos escondidos por óculos de armação redonda, tinha uma aparência desengonçada. Mesmo assim, não deixava de ter o ego um pouco inflado. Era completamente apaixonado por Lily, que o desprezava sempre. Segundo ela, _"nunca sairia com um baixista que gostava de fazer terrorismo com os outros"._

Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black eram rivais natos. Um queria aparecer mais que o outro, em qualquer coisa, literalmente. Assim como Sirius, Marlene tinha um charme incomum, que atraía a todos. Jogava no time de futebol misto e gostava de mostrar quem mandava. Sirius era galinha, não ligava para os sentimentos de ninguém a não ser os seus próprios e os de seu melhor amigo, James. Ambos também vinham de famílias ricas e influentes e as odiavam. Também pelo mesmo motivo: Não serem perfeitos demais como o resto de seus familiares. Marlene e Sirius eram os típicos rebeldes. A única diferença era que Marlene era uma espécie de groupie louca e Sirius era o guitarrista e vocalista com quem toda garota sonha. Sirius, ou Six, tinha cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados que podiam enxergar além de sua alma, ou pelo menos era o que toda garota achava. No fundo, ele só queria dar uns amassos nelas e pronto. Seu físico também ajudava. Já Lene era considerada uma das garotas mais desejadas do colégio. Com seu corpo desejável, cabelos negros com cachos nas pontas e olhos azuis profundos, sabia colocar uma pessoa em seu devido lugar. Ambos eram desinibidos até demais.

Remus Lupin era apaixonado por Emmeline Vance. Emmeline Vance era apaixonada por Remus Lupin. Só havia um problema: Os pais de Emmeline não aceitavam essa relação. Por mais que Remus fosse um menino quieto, gentil, estudioso e, de longe, o menos impossível dos Marotos, era bolsista e sua família não tinha muito direito. Era tecladista e admitia que tinha um pé na rebeldia sim, fugindo toda noite de lua cheia, como um lobo, para poder pensar um pouco sobre sua vida, tão difícil. Os cabelos castanho claro bagunçados caindo sobre os olhos azuis davam um certo charme ao garoto, por mais que sua aparência fosse um pouco séria ou até sombria. Esse simples fato, já horrorizava a família Vance. O pai de Emmeline havia feito fortuna com uma rede de hotéis e agora eles estavam milionários. Não admitiam que sua única filha, criada para ser uma perfeita bonequinha de luxo, se apaixonasse por um garoto pobre do subúrbio. Emmeline era a garota dos sonhos. Linda, simpática, sensível e obediante, era fã de filmes antigos e de drama, quase como sua mãe. A única diferença, é que a herdeira da fortuna dos Vance era livre de qualquer preconceito. Dona de olhos azuis claros, de feições finas, como uma boneca de porcelana e de um corpo esguio, o cabelo loiro platinado liso era apenas mais um atrativo. Movidos pelo orgulho, os pais de Emmeline fizeram de tudo para separá-los... E conseguiram. No último ano, Emmeline foi mandada para um internato na Suíça, longe de seu amor.

Dorcas Meadows era a garota mais estranha do colégio. Com seu par de olhos azuis penetrantes e cabelos sempre despenteados, colecionava gnomos e acreditava em todos os tipos de seres místicos. Não tinha medo de ler uma revista de astrologia em plena aula de matemática andava como se pudesse flutuar. Seus pais, um casal de psicólogos liberais, não viam nada demais no comportamento relapso da filha. Risonha, boa conselheira e avoada, socializada facilmente com qualquer pessoa. Tinha seu próprio estilo e não tinha medo de usar cores extravagantes e combinações estranhas. Única garota que falava com Peter Pettigrew, um menino roliço e desajeitado, que destoava do resto do grupo de Marotos. Era o baterista. Muitas vezes, ficava na dúvida se denunciava seu grupo ou não. Nunca chegou a fazer isso. No fundo, sentia um pouco de inveja por não ser como os outros, mas ainda sim era muito feliz com todas as sonecas e lanchinhos e não se arrependia nem um pouco de ser desse jeito, já que era o que o alegrava. Ao contrário do que pensam, ele não era feio. Os cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos combinavam perfeitamente com as feições arredondadas e rechonchudas. Gostava de Dorcas, só não sabia como falar isso para ela e sentia medo do que poderiam dizer caso fosse visto com uma lunática como ela.

_Os anos de colegial passaram. _Cada um foi para uma faculdade e Emmeline voltou da Suíça, decidida a deixar seu amor por Remus para trás. As quatro amigas sempre se encontravam e se mantinham unidas. Assim como os Marotos. E a amizade cresceu, junto com eles.

Assim como eles, as quatro dividem apartamento. Só que, ao contrário deles, elas dividem uma paixão por moda desde sempre. . Lily Evans agora era uma ruiva poderosa de vinte anos e a mais nova editora da Vogue. Marlene McKinnon se tornou a principal estilista da La Perla. Sim, a marca de lingeries. Emmeline Vance se tornou uma socialite e pretende lançar sua linha de roupas logo. De todas, a que teve menos êxito foi Dorcas, agora feliz proprietária de um brechó, onde são encontradas as roupas mais inusitadas já vistas.

Já os meninos nutriam e continuam nutrindo uma paixão pelo rock. Ainda tem a banda, com o mesmo nome de seu grupo. Os Marotos. James Potter ganhou sua própria coluna de rock na Rolling Stone, Sirius Black compõe músicas para gente famosa, Remus Lupin dá aula de piano para crianças e Peter Pettigrew trabalha como caça-talentos para uma gravadora.

Separados pelo destino e unidos por ele novamente. Na festa de lançamento da nova linha de lingeries de Marlene, os dois grupos se reencontram e a partir daí a história começa.

**Esperem pelo inesperado.**


	2. Dammit, Marlene!

**Narrado por: Lily Evans**

**Look: Blusa social branca com detalhe de laço preto no pescoço Dolce & Gabanna, short Valentino preto combinando com as botas peep toe Prada. Carrega uma bolsa vintage Chanel e óculos estilo Ray Ban pretos estilo Holly Golightly estão em cima da cabeça. **

Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma, o que era quase impossível quando se estava dentro de um carro dirigido por Marlene McKinnon. Ela simplesmente pisa fundo no acelerador e sai voando com o carro, parecendo não se importar se vai matar alguém ou não. Afinal, já é a segunda vez que a minha bolsa quase voa para fora do carro, um A5 Cabriolet conversível. Eis os dois grandes mistérios daquela tarde de sábado em Londres: Como o meu coque estilo Audrey Hepburn não se desfez e como Marlene McKinnon, minha melhor amiga, conseguiu a carteira de motorista.

— Marlene, você não pode ir um pouco mais devagar? — Perguntei, ajeitando os óculos em minha cabeça.

Ela pisou no freio, já que se deparara com o sinal vermelho e olhou para mim, com aquele par de olhos azuis escuros aflitos.

— Não tem como, Lily. Eu tenho que rodar por Londres até achar alguma outra loja decente de fantasias. Quero dizer, já fomos à três e não tem nenhuma que possua a fantasia perfeita. — Resmungou, fazendo um daqueles biquinhos de menina mimada.

Ah, ela tinha que lembrar que desde às onze da manhã estávamos freqüentando lojas que vendiam fantasias e avaliando as milhares de fantasias que ela experimentou em cada loja. Emmeline já estava quase dormindo e Dorcas estava ouvindo música irlandesa no Ipod para se manter zen. Como sempre, eu era a única estressada e indignada com aquela situação. Como protesto, ficava dando ordens ao pessoal da Vogue por meu Blackberry, já que a revista devia ter a cobertura completa de um dos eventos mais importantes do ano e o motivo de Lene estar aflita procurando por uma fantasia: O lançamento da mais nova coleção de lingeries da La Perla, esse ano, uma festa à fantasia.

— Você podia ter procurado por uma fantasia antes. Você ficou sabendo disso há um mês, McKinnon. — Suspirei, voltando a atenção para o Blackberry.

— Eu sei, só que eu ando ocupada fazendo os últimos ajustes nas novas lingeries. Eu sou a estilista, Lily, o que você quer que eu faça? — Pisou no acelerador com violência novamente, já que o sinal abriu.

— Eu também. Acha que é fácil comandar a Vogue? Até agora eu estou tentando organizar os mínimos detalhes da cobertura da festa. Mesmo assim, eu consegui uma fantasia antes. — Lancei aquele olhar moralista de sempre para ela, aquele que ela odiava com todas as forças, por saber que eu estava certa.

— Lil's, eu estou surtando. Tanto, que hoje eu acordei abraçada com uma garrafa de Absolut. — Percebi sua feição apreensiva enquantoquase atropelava uma doce velhinha que tentava atravessar a rua.

— Sabe muito bem que beber não vai resolver seus problemas, senhorita McKinnon. — Outro olhar moralista, outra olhada no Blackberry.

Quem estava surtando ali era eu. Mais um minuto naquele Audi mortífero e eu ia dar um escândalo.

Olhei para o banco de trás, Emmeline havia caído no sono de vez, o que é misterioso, já que normalmente ela estaria dando um escândalo há uma hora dessas e a Dorcas continuava ouvindo música irlandesa em seu Ipod, enquanto analisava o pingente de seu colar, um de seus preferidos: Gnomeo, o pequeno gnomo de jardim. Ela havia achado o tal pingente em uma dessas lojas místicas, dizia que afastava dos perigos.

Talvez a mulher da loja estivesse certa, porque até agora não havíamos sofrido sequer um acidente.

— Okay, pare de me criticar e se concentre em achar algo que pareça uma loja de fantasias. — Ela disse, olhando para os dois lados da calçada, com as mãos espalmadas sobre o volante.

— Você não tem nenhuma fantasia em mente? — Perguntei, enquanto mandava mais uma mensagem neurótica para minha assistente.

— Pensei em algo como dançarina de Cabaret, já que festas à fantasia são ótimas oportunidades para se vestir como um prostitua sem ser julgada. — Ela deu uma risada.

E admito, eu ri também. Querendo ou não, Marlene estava certa. Em festas à fantasia, você pode ir vestida como uma stripper e todos vão te achar deslumbrante. É claro que eu nunca fiz isso, mas Marlene McKinnon é despudorada o bastante para ir assim.

— Hmm, tipo Moulin Rouge? — Pensei um pouco nas possíveis combinações de roupas que poderíamos fazer com aquele tema.

— Exatamente como Moulin Rouge e... — Ela abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha, me olhando com aquela cara de quem tinha acabado de ter uma idéia. — ... Eu já sei onde comprar minha fantasia.

Ela olhou para trás, checando se não tinha ninguém na rua. Ok, não ia fazer isso. Não mesmo. Droga, ela estava fazendo. Ela deu ré o mais rápido que pôde, parando em frente à uma um tanto quanto esquisita. Não esquisita. Inapropriada. Tinha que ser a Lene mesmo.

— Um sex shop? Marlene McKinnon, você enlouqueceu de vez? Quer aparecer na sua grande estréia como uma prostituta? — Juro que quase berrei, mas procurei manter a calma, respirando o mais fundo que pude.

Emme deu um pulo do banco, assustada. É, meu tom de voz havia sido alto demais.

— Querem parar de brigar? Eu estava dormindo e... Marlene, por que estamos paradas em frente à um SEX SHOP? — Emme gritou as últimas duas palavras, lançando um olhar irritado para Lene.

Ótimo, duas surtadas e uma louca de pedra. Ao menos a Dorcas continuava em seu transe irlandês e, quando acordasse, no máximo ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo e murmurar um "Aaah...". Aquele dia estava sendo desastroso, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Lene saltou do carro, colocando as duas mãos sobre a cintura e nos encarando com serenidade e autoridade ao mesmo tempo. Isso que dava ser tão confiante.

— Parem de dar escândalo. Eu não vou comprar uma calcinha comestível para ir à festa. Só vou procurar alguns espartilhos. — Ela empinou o nariz, andando tranqüilamente até à porta e a abrindo. — Vocês vão mesmo ficar aí no carro?

**Narrado por: Marlene McKinnon**

**Look: Blusa listrada em branco e azul marinho H&M, blazer azul marinho Balmain por cima, jeans surrados True Religion, ankle boots pretas Alexander McQueen e bolsa Alexander Wang caramelo. **

Eu devia ganhar um prêmio ou algo assim, porque eu realmente conseguia tudo o que queria.

As duas desceram do carro, inconformadas e depois chamaram Dorcas, que, ao contrário delas, não fez nenhum alarde quando soube que nós estávamos prestes à entrar em um sex shop.

— Lene, tem certeza que não quer procurar outro lugar? Há espartilhos muito mais bonitos por aí. — Lamentou Emme, quase choramingando.

Já esperava aquilo dela, havia passado um ano inteiro em um internato cheio de garotas puritanas e sem nenhuma vida social, a não ser aquela proporcionada pelos pais.

— Tenho, eu quero acabar com isso logo, porque ainda temos que fazer mil coisas hoje.

Abri a porta, dando de cara com aqueles milhares de objetos pornográficos e lingeries ousadas até demais. Olhei para a cara das três, que pareciam perplexas. Até mesmo a Dorcas. Acho que ela nunca havia visto tantos objetos com formatos fálicos antes. Ou ela não havia visto outra coisa, enfim.

— Ignorem e mantenham a calma... — Infelizmente, eu não consegui terminar, já que uma vendedora que usava uma batom mais vermelho que sangue se meteu na nossa frente.

— Olá, como posso ajudá-las? — A vendedora perguntou gentilmente, fazendo com que os lábios vermelhos se abrissem em um sorriso visivelmente forçado.

— Procuro por espartilhos. — Fui rápida e incisiva, já que estava arriscado à ela oferecer algo não muito agradável. Aí sim a Dorcas teria um ataque do coração.

— Vocês por acaso vão...

— Não mesmo. É para uma festa à fantasia e é para mim. — Completei, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

A vendedora fez um breve reverência com a cabeça e saiu, provavelmente para buscar alguns espartilhos para mim.

Lily deu dois tapinhas no meu ombro, me olhando com reprovação. Odiava aquele olhar, me sentia a própria aluna que se sentava na frente da turma com um chapéu de burro. E, bem, ela era a professora carrasca.

— Meus parabéns, Lene, você conseguiu nos traumatizar. Olhe a cara da probe Dorcas, está sem ação e tudo.

Direcionei meu olhar para Dorcas, que mantinha os olhos castanhos bem abertos, como se tivesse em alerta e, de fato estava. Sua boca estava entreaberta e parecia que estava prestes à demais. Meu Deus, eu estava matando a pobre Dorcas.

— Sem contar que esse lugar é anti-higiênico. Olhe para esse chão, eu mal consigo ver minha sombra de tão sujo que está. — Emmeline fez uma típica cara de nojo, o que era normal para alguém que tinha uma mania de limpeza incrível. Sem contar que ela era hipocondríaca e achava que podia pegar uma doença em um ambiente sujo. — Alguma espécie de bactéria ou vírus mortal pode ter se desenvolvido aqui. Pode estar nos afetando agora. — É, foi o que eu disse.

Procurei as melhores palavras para tentar acalmá-las mas não consegui. E, na hora que eu estava pronta para sugerir darmos o fora daquele sex shop, a vendedora com voltou com os espartilhos. Bem, não os espartilhos, danem-se os outros. Ela voltou com _o espartilho_. E até as meninas reconheceram, porque todas olharam exatamente para o ta espartilho.

Peguei-o com convicção, o analisando. É, era aquele e eu não ia nem experimentar, tinha que ser.

— É esse. — Eu disse, me dirigindo ao caixa o mais rápido de pude.

Admito, não foi só porque eu achava que aquele era o espartilho certo para mim, é porque eu não queria que a Dorcas tivesse um ataque por causa daquela maldita loja.

Efetuei a compra, puxando todas elas para fora da loja. Entramos no carro e eu dei partida, dirigindo em direção ao nosso apartamento.

Até a metade do caminho, todas nos mantemos em silêncio. Havíamos acabado de entrar em um lugar super inapropriado e a vendedora havia feito suposições sugestivas sobre nós, aquilo já bastava para se manter calada.

E eu achei que ficaríamos assim, até que...

— Marlene, por mais perfeito que aquele espartilho fosse para você, podia ter me poupado de um grande trauma. — E foi assim que Dorcas falou pela primeira vez no dia. Era um som calmo, fino, parecia mais um sininho.

Nos entreolhamos durante um tempo e depois caímos na gargalhada. A cara de Dorcas para simplesmente hilária, ela parecia uma daquelas senhoras de igreja quando eram ofendidas.

Depois de alguns comentários e risadas, finalmente chegamos em casa.

Ah, lar, doce lar.

**N/A:** Perdão pela demora, semana de provas, tudo enrolada aqui. Prometo postar ainda mais nesse feriado, e juro que dessa vez serão maiores. .

Ah, eu mudei sim o nome e a sinopse, já que eu achei que esse nome combinava muito mais com a web.

**Zix Black e Layla Black** – Muito obrigada, mesmo *-* Prometo me dedicar mais e escrever mais também.


	3. Keeping Up With The Marauders

**Narrado por: James Potter**

**Pensamento: "Droga de envelope"**

Sirius está certo, sou um curioso nato. Não consigo me satisfazer só com meus e-mails e minha correspondência, eu tenho que abrir a dos outros também. Ainda mais essa, do próprio Sirius. É um envelope preto e rosa da La Perla. E ele estava me chamando ali, sozinho, sobre a mesa. Resumindo: Eu fui até ele e resolvi atender ao seu chamado.

Infelizmente, está meio difícil de cumprir essa tarefa. Essa droga de envelope está quase impossível de se abrir. Eu estou tentando até tirar com os dentes, por mais patético que possa parecer. A parte boa é que eu estou sozinho em casa, aproveitando meus poucos momentos de paz desse sábado. Claro que amanhã eu teria que escrever uma matéria enorme sobre David Bowie, só preferia não pensar nisso e manter minha mente em banalidades, como a minha obsessão pela correspondência dos outros.

— Mas você é mesmo patético, Prongs.

Gelei, deixando a droga do envelope de papel escapar por entre meus dentes e cortar a lateral da minha boca. Ótimo, agora eu estava sangrando.

Padfoot deu um daqueles seus típicos sorrisos cafajestes e se sentou ao meu lado tomando o envelope de minhas mãos e abrindo com uma facilidade paranormal.

— Eu sei, mas quer parar de se exibir tanto? — Proferi em tom de deboche, passando a mão de leve na parte ferida e olhando para o sangue vermelho vivo que manchara meu dedo. — Que diabos é isso, afinal?

— Isso, meu caro, é o nosso passaporte para uma festa cheia de mulheres lindas em lingeries minúsculas. — Ele jogou três convites da mesma cor do envelope sobre a mesa, dando uma risada igualmente cafajeste.

Tudo em Sirius combinava, pelo simples fato de tudo nele soar cafajeste. Era uma espécie de cachorro vira-lata que não se importava com nada e ninguém, a não ser seus amigos. Não queria saber de trabalho, apesar de ser produtor. Deve ser por isso que era considerado a ovelha negra da família.

— Você é incrível mesmo, Six. — Dei um tapa em suas costas, sem sequer medir a força. — E como conseguiu esses convites?

— Ser produtor tem suas vantagens. — Levantou as duas sobrancelhas, orgulhoso por se achar tão maravilhoso. — Dizem que a estilista dessa linha é uma gata. Uma tal de... Hmmm... — Sirius, sempre excelente em lembrar nomes de mulher. — Marly Macarena, quase certeza.

Não agüentei a caí na risada. Primeiro, porque ele fez aquela típica cara de quem está cem por cento certo e segundo porque o nome era ridículo, sendo ou não o nome da tal estilista. Ele ficou me observando meio sem graça durante alguns instantes, até ouvirmos o barulho da porta fechar.

— E aí, por que diabos ele está rindo? — Remus encostou o violão na parede da sala, postando-se ao meu lado.

— Por causa do nome da estilista da La Perla. Consegui convites para a festa de hoje a noite. — Ele apontou para os convites ainda espalhados sobre a mesa.

Agora os dois me observavam ter um ataque epilético de risadas. Podia parecer estranho, mas aquilo na verdade era bem comum. Eu sempre fui o idiota que ficava rindo de coisas mais idiotas ainda.

— Ah, sim... Abri logo esse convite e veja onde vai ser. — Remus puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

Sirius pegou um dos convites, abrindo sem cuidado nenhum, só para variar. Ele demorou algum tempo para ler e finalmente jogou o convite de volta para o meio.

— Tenho boas notícias e más notícias. — Ele disse, levantando uma das sobrancelhas em tom de suspense.

— As boas primeiro. — Como sempre, era eu que tinha que decidir. Tanto fazia para Remus, havia perdido a noção de bom e ruim ao perder Emmeline. E olha que isso faz bastante tempo.

— A boa notícia é que vai ser no salão principal do British Museum e que haverá um desfile de lingerie. — Se vangloriou, pigarreando logo em seguida. — A má noticia é que é uma festa à fantasia.

Pensei um pouco, a ideia não era tão ruim assim. Olhei para o sangue que ainda estava em meu dedo e tive a idéia mais genial do mundo.

**Narrado por: Sirius Black**

**Pensamento: "Maldita Marly Macarena!"**

Por que uma festa a fantasia? Era muito mais fácil fazer uma festa só com pessoas usando suas roupas íntimas. Muito mais fácil e dentro do contexto. Mas não, essa mulher tem que obrigar os homens a pensarem em algo para vestir e não parecerem gays. Já não estava gostava mais dela. E dane-se se ela era gostosa mesmo.

— Já tenho uma fantasia. — Anunciou James, dando um sorriso sádico e quase louco. — Vou de Joker, aproveitando essa boca cortada.

— Boa idéia. Eu vou de Romeu, já que eu tenho aquela roupa daquele musical que eu fiz para as crianças. — Foi a fez de Remus dizer ao mundo que já tinha fantasia.

— Qual aquela que você ficava excepcionalmente gay? — Perguntei, dando uma gargalhada.

E o pior é que ele ficava mesmo. Era basicamente uma calça colada com uma blusa de mangas bufantes. Fazia ele parecer ter saído da versão Medieval do Village People, se é que dá para imaginar uma coisa assim.

Remus lançou-me um olhar maligno, como se quisesse pular sobre o meu pescoço e estrangular até a morte. E, no fundo, ele queria mesmo.

— Eu não tenho nada ainda. Provavelmente vou escolher em cima da hora, já que a festa é hoje. — Cocei a cabeça e bocejei. Não me importava nem um pouco com aquilo. Qualquer coisa era só rasgar uma blusa e dizer que eu estava fantasiado de sem terra. — Cadê o Wormtail?

Os dois se entreolharam, provavelmente se fazendo a mesma pergunta. Outra batida de porta. Dessa vez era o Peter mesmo. Ou algum tipo de ladrão, o que era pouco provável. Não, era o Pete mesmo.

— Festa. Hoje. British Museum. À fantasia. — Foram as palavras que eu disse a ele assim que ele parou para nos encarar.

— Fantasia? — Ele torceu o nariz de rato. — Vou à cozinha pegar alguma coisa para comer e penso se eu tenho alguma.

Como sempre, ele necessitava de comida quando chegava em casa, como se tivesse passado o dia passando fome. A realidade era bem diferente. Peter estava sempre bem acompanhado de biscoitos e batatas fritas. Ou de qualquer outro tipo de comida que ele pudesse levar para todo o canto.

Ele voltou com um saco de Doritos e com uma latinha de coca cola. E fez o favor de exterminar ambos em questão de segundos.

— Acho que eu tenho uma fantasia... De Frodo. Sabe, essas festas para encontrar novos talentos exigem muito de mim. — Ele enfiou mais um Dorito na boca, rindo, como os outros.

Me levantei, respirando fundo. Era minha vez de me pronunciar.

— Então isso quer dizer que só eu estou sem fantasia? — Apoiei minhas duas mão sobre a mesa, indagando em tom indignado.

— É, bem assim. — Os três responderam em uníssono, concordando com a cabeça.

Bons amigos, aqueles.

**Narrado por: Remus Lupin**

**Pensamento: "Típico do Black"**

Já era de se esperar. Sirius só tinha dentro do armário ternos, blusas despojadas e blusas no estilo Charlie Harper, quando ele tinha algum tipo de crise de garanhão.

— Pense em algo no seu armário que posso ser usado como fantasia. Como aquele smoking ridículo vermelho. — Vingança, doce vingança.

— Hey, é um Armani, okay? — Ele se mostrou realmente sensibilizado, empinando o nariz. — Já tive uma idéia.

— Ah, é? Qual? — Perguntou Prongs, parecendo curioso.

De fato, até eu estava. Era muito difícil ver Sirius tomar uma decisão tão rápido assim. Ainda mais quando se tratava de uma fantasia.

— Vou de motoqueiro. — Sorriu de forma vitoriosa, batendo o punho sobre a mesa. É, tinha que mostrar o quanto era viril, o bobalhão.

— É só você usar aquela sua jaqueta de couro que parece ter saído do esgoto. — Quem diria. Peter Pettigrew fazendo uma crítica a Sirius Black.

E eu jurava que o Six ia pular em seu pescoço. Mas, ao contrário de meus pensamentos maléficos, ele começou a rir loucamente, como se concordasse.

— De fato, eu poderia usar aquela. Eu ganhei do Regulus. Disse que achou a minha cara. E que a tinha visto no mercado de pulgas. — Bufou, entre risadas.

No fundo, ele gostaria de ter mais respeito do irmão, mas isso não era possível, já que os dois viviam brigando. Regulus era dono de uma produtora de CDs clássicos, logo, era comum Sirius o odiar, já que ele só produzia Rock. Era como se fossem rivais.

— Quanto tempo nos resta para essa tal festa? — Olhei para o Rolex em meu pulso, presente de aniversário que o próprio Six me dera.

— Hmm, faltam umas três horas. — Comentou Sirius. — Acho que vou dormir um pouco e depois me arrumar, o que vocês acham?

Todos concordamos com a cabeça. Somos homens, oras, não há nada mais o que fazer. Agora pegarei um livro qualquer e começarei a ler até chegar a hora de me arrumar. E, claro, de agüentar os caras me chamando de gay por estar incorporando um personagem sensível demais para eles entenderem.

**-XXX-**

**N/A: **Mais uma vez, queridas, desculpe a demora e a péssima qualidade. Quero agradecer a todas pelos elogios e dessa vez juro que posto com mais freqüência, já que as aulas terminaram. Adoro vocês.


End file.
